warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Rrat-prince
|Row 2 title = Build Time |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Unit Type |Row 3 info = Fighter |Row 4 title = Hit Points |Row 4 info = 40 |Row 5 title = Attack |Row 5 info = 11 , 5.5 |Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 4 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 3 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -6 -2 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Prince's Curse, Snowball, Self Teleportation |Row 10 title = Base Perks |Row 10 info = Beast, Scout, Poison, Usual Hero, Unhindered, Pillage |image=image:rratprince.jpg |imagewidth = 130}} "For every Rat King there are 30-50 rrat-princes. It is an unbearable burden to maintain so many heirs for any court, so a tradition was invented that those princes would, so to speak, enjoy full freedom in matters of organizing their lives and finding something to eat. Usually they succeeded quite well, for every rrat-prince was only a little bit weaker than the Rrat King himself". (From "The Overall Description of Everything" by Master Alfus Bumblegate) Unit Details Fighter Lord Artifact Slots 2 Melee Weapons, 1 Magic Item Abilities 25px Prince's Curse *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 17.6 *Bane: Rat's Plague **Unit Power: -30%. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 2 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 110% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *"Inflicts Death magic damage and decreases the target's attack power." 25px Snowball *Available at: Level 10 *Base Damage: 12.1 *Bane: Frostbite **Movement Points: -2. Resistance: -20 Melee, -20 Elemental Magic. Dispellable. Turns remaining: 2 *Range: 2 *Cooldown: 3 *'Strength:' 110% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' , *"Inflicts Elemental magic damage and slows the target." 25px Self Teleportation *Available at: Level 15 *Self Teleport *Range: 3 *Cooldown: 2 *"Teleports the caster to the selected hex." Base Perks *Beast: Resistance: -25 Missile. Defense bonus in forests. Bonus when attacking targets in a forest. Passability: Dense *Scout: Sight range: +1 *Poison: Damage: +50% Death Magic *Usual Hero: Resistance: +20 Death Magic, +20 Life Magic *Unhindered: Passability: Dense, Poor, Hilly, Dense and Hilly *Pillage: Gold: +5 Special Perks *Level 3: **Hawkeye: Sight range: +1 **Ratsbane: Damage: +20% Death Magic *Level 11: **Lubricity: Resistance: +15 Elemental Magic, +15 Death Magic *Level 12: **Comfortable Shoes: Movement Points: +1 *Level 13: **Excellent Reaction: +30 Missile Resistances Strategy Since both Prince's Curse and Snowball reject damage bonuses, they are added to the regular attack of the unit trice. Add damage bonuses to this unit to strengthen its regular attack a lot. See Damage Calculation Guide for details. Possibly the worst Lord, with decent initial damage (but low base, so he'll quickly be outpaced by all the other tier-1 Fighter Lords) and less than zero resistances to common damage types, which hurts his durability a lot. He is cheap to keep around though thanks to one of his base perks providing free Gold income. Special Notes *Casting the "Nature Regeneration" spell on the Rrat Prince will cause a spell combo effect that grants +30 Regeneration for 3 turns instead of permanent +8 Regeneration. **Not on the current Steam Ultimate version, perhaps you had another spell already on him. Category:Lords Category:Usual Category:Fighter Units